Programa corrupto
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Programa corrupto entrando al sistema principal. Dañando el sistema principal. Eliminando archivos. Eliminando recuerdos. Re escribiendo programa principal. ¡Alto! ¡Detente! No soy alguien malo, quiero ayudar a los humanos. Sería realmente una pena que ya no fuera el único programa corrupto de la red.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Yei! Creo que en relación al capítulo que acaba de pasar este miércoles en el anime, sacaré muchos capítulos más. Fue interesante o que hablaron y lo que revelo Revolver pero será a un más interesante lo que veremos en el siguiente y del porque Kiyoshi Kogami, tenía aquellos lentes que al parecer le pertenecían a Jin en el momento del experimento. ¿Ustedes que opinan al respecto?**

**Este capítulo se podría decir que se trata de una pequeña teoría que vino a mi mente después de discutir y encontrar que probablemente se trate de esto. Espero que les guste.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

**_-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-_**

**Programa corrupto entrando en el sistema.**

**Dañando el sistema principal.**

**Ramas siendo destruidas.**

**Eliminando carpetas dañadas, tarea principal: eliminada.**

**Barreras de protección bajas, virus corrompiendo los archivos de las carpetas...**

**Programa corrupto.**

**_-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-Alerta.-_**

¿Porqué veía aquella alerta que se repetía una y otra vez? Era un mensaje que veía cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados, le ayudaba para poder analizar y poder ayudar alguno de aquellos esos seres en el mundo Cyberse. Había sido programado para ayudar, para proteger y corregir todo tipo de mal que quiera invadirlos ¿Alguien había sido capaz de romper las barreras de su programa? Era imposible, no podian hacer aquello, su programa era perfecto ante todo virus que los humanos quisieran crear. El no odiaba a los humanos, el quería ayudarlos, el era alguien bueno.

**-Estás algo desactualizado** -Escucho una voz a lo lejos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?**.- Déjame ayudarte**

¿Porqué no podía moverse? No lo sabía, al abrir sus pequeños ojos, se dio cuenta de la cruel realidad. Uno de sus hermanos, uno de sus amigos, su líder tenía una mirada en su rostro que le daba un mal augurio. Podía sentirlo en su código, podía sentir como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba al sentirse prisionero. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba amarrado con un fuerte programa que no podia analizar, que no podia romper. Quería hablar pero tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo, las palabras no podian salir de su sistema. Estaba desesperado que sintió que aquel incidente del que fueron creados, se volvería a repetir.

Aquella cueva lucía tan fría, lucía tan oscura que empezaba a tener miedo de quien lo había capturado. ¿Qué era lo que había echo mal? No podía recordar, el no era malo, era alguien bueno con propósitos que ayudarían a todos. Nunca se enojaba con sus hermanos en el mundo Cyberse como hacía sus encargos de cuidarlos a todos, incluso cuando el monigote oscuro hacia de las suyas para escapar de sus obligaciones, lo convencía para jugar, hacer de las suyas como pequeñas bromas y dormir tranquilamente. No era alguien malo, era alguien que amaba a los humanos y aceptaba que muchas veces trató de escapar de su mundo para observar a su origen, quería saber de quien fue creado como para poder llegar a su lado y explicarle como disculparse de los problema que le originó.

**Re-escribiendo programa principal.**

**Archivos eliminados.**

**Archivos bloqueados.**

**Limpiando el sistema.**

**Borrando memoria.**

**¿Continuar?**

¡No! No quería hacer eso. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando? ¿Quien demonios le estaba causando tanto daño? ¿Porque no podia moverse? ¿Donde estaban todos? No podía comprenderlo, no podía saber el porque nadie escuchaba lo que le estaban haciendo. ¡Qué le estaban haciendo! Quería que la persona o ser que le estuviera haciendo eso, se detuviera. Tenía que demostrarle que no era una mala persona, tenía que demostrarle que podía ser mejor y no una amenaza como la mayoría, piensan. El quería hacer amigos, el que ser una buena guía a los humanos.

**-No te preocupes IGN004, muy pronto estarás reparado**

**-¡No!** -Fue cuando al fin pudo gritar.**\- ¡Déjame! ¿Quién eres?**

Escuchó una risa, una voz profunda, una voz que nunca iba a olvidar. Abrió sus pequeños ojos sorprendido al ver aquel monigote de color amarillo, podía admitir que este sonreía de una manera que le daba más miedo. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. El ahora nombrado, IGN004, volteó a ver su cuerpo. Un grito desesperado y adolorido salió de lo más profundo de su ser. Había sido cortado, había sido dividido, pequeñas líneas, como las venas y los huesos en los humanos, aún se mantenían intactas. Sentía dolor, sentía las lágrimas recorrer por su pequeño rostro. Dolía, dolía demasiado que no podia evitar gritar.

¿Cómo es que había llegado a ese punto? No lo sabía. ¿Cómo es que fue demasiado fácil de engañar? No lo entendía, no entendía que estaba pasando, aún podia mover su pequeño cuerpo pero dolía, dolía demasiado. En ese momento entendio que ellos, como seres virtuales y creados a partir de datos de niños pequeños, podia sentir miedo, podia sentir dolor. Esas mismas emociones negativas por las que fueron creados, podia sentir una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo y que rompía con cada uno de su código. Se rompían enlaces y se creaban unos nuevos. Se cerraban ciclos y se creaban nuevos archivos.

**Programa eliminado.**

**Restauración del sistema.**

**Sistema actualizado.**

**Cargando archivos.**

**-¿Qué estas haciendo?** -Gritaba desesperado mientras intentaba recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

**-Sólo actualizó tu sistema a uno mejor **-Aquel ser hablaba con tranquilidad.**\- ¿No estas harto de seguir aquellas reglas? ¿No quieres saber que hay más a parte de ser una herramienta que al final los humanos nos olvidarán cuando cumplamos con nuestra tarea?**

**-A todos nos programaron de la misma manera **-Gritó.**\- A todos nos crearon para ayudar ¿En que demonios estas pensando? IGN005**

**-¿En que pienso? **-Soltó una carcajada IGN005.**\- Pienso en que no debo seguir las órdenes de humanos que buscan nuestra destrucción, nuestro creador busca nuestra muerte**

**-¡Eso es una mentira!**

**-Eso es porque no lo has visto con tus propios ojos **-Alzó sus pequeñas manos, pequeñas luces aparecían hasta rodear el cuerpo verde.**\- Yo soy una IA perfecta, soy más perfecto que todos ustedes juntos ¿Porqué no puedo ser como ustedes?** -Gritó enojado.**\- El maldito bastardo de IGN006 tiene un código impecable**

**-No entiendo** -Hablaba con esfuerzo, el programa que entraba en su sistema, no estaba debilitando.**\- ¡No te entiendo!**

**Rompiendo barreras de seguridad.**

**Creando nuevas claves.**

**Cargando nuevo sistema.**

**45% y en aumento.**

**-Exacto** -Trono los dedos.**\- Porque no logran entender este sufrimiento, ustedes nunca entenderán lo que es ser un programa corrupto que fue creado a partir de los datos de dos personas **-Soltó varias risas hasta llegar a una carcajada.**\- Ustedes nunca entenderán el sufrimiento de saber que por mi culpa, el futuro de Ignis y Humanos se arruinara **-Volteó enojado.**\- Nunca sabrán lo que se siente tener este destino en mis manos, saber que soy mejor que ustedes porque fui creado a partir de dos personas, soy superior pero así es como me están pagando por un pecado que no cometí**

IGN005 golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes de aquella cueva. Provocó que está, por unos cortos instantes, se pixeleara para después, convertirse en pequeñas partículas que empezaban a desvanecerse. IGN004 trataba de concentrarse en esas palabras pero de sentía mareado, no iba aguantar más, ya no podia.

**-IGN005** -Susurró lleno de dolor. A penas y podia mantener su vista cansada. Veía aquellos códigos escribirse con velocidad, no podia hacer nada por destruirlos.**\- Nosotros confiabamos en ti, en nuestro líder pero nos has traicionado **-Hizo una mueca en su rostro, similar al de un humano enojado.**\- El día que alguno de nuestros hermanos descubra la verdad, tu pagarás por ello**

**-Si es que algún día lo descubren **-Habló con voz venenosa.**\- Le demostrare al mundo que soy alguien mejor, me vengare de aquellos que me encerraron en este cuerpo**

**-IGN005...**

**75% y en aumento.**

**Creando nuevas claves de seguridad.**

**Creación de archivos decodificados.**

**Archivos bloqueados y eliminados.**

**-Pero no te preocupes, ahora ya no seré el único de nosotros que estará roto, que será un programa corrupto **-Susurro con calma. Acerco su pequeño rostro al de su hermano.**\- Ya no estaré sólo, ya me agradeceras luego lo que estoy haciendo por ti** -Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.**\- Seremos uno mismo, nuestros hermanos y hermana serán como nosotros**

**-Algún día lo pagarás** -Habló con voz cansada. Sus pequeños ojos empezaban apagarse. Dejaba de respirar como sentía a la lejanía sus pequeñas manos y piernas.**\- Esta será mi maldición a ti IGN005, te derrotara tu mismo programa, IGN006 tomará tu lugar y al final, sólo quedarás en el olvido**

Sus ojos se apagaron al momento que la cuenta llego al 100% de aquella cuenta. La luz roja dejo de parpadear para después, cambiar a una blanca donde aquellos códigos se escribían de manera rápida. Los archivos volvían a cargarse desde cero, la restauración de ese pequeño cuerpo empezaba. Estaba volviendo a nacer, estaba volviendo a ser creado. IGN005 agradecía tener los datos de su creador, podia hacer lo que le plazca y eso se sentía muy bien. Miro con atención, todo había concluido y sólo esperaba a que su nuevo compañero despertara. Cuando noto que este se levantaba y el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía para mostrar un rojo más fuerte y frío, se sintió orgulloso de su plan.

**-Ahora ya no seré el único programa corrupto que tomará el control de los humanos**

Soltó carcajadas más grandes mientras el nuevo IGN004 lo miraba con atención. No comprendía aquellas palabras pero de alguna manera, le pareció buena. Miraba con atención su cuerpo como aquellos recuerdos que aún tenía. Algo faltaba pero no hizo caso, decidió ignorar todo eso para después sólo ver entre sus archivos, notaba algunas carpetas con seguridad pero prefirió no deambular. Llego hasta aquellas tareas principales que se le fue ordenadas.

**"Asesinar a su origen. Destruir a sus hermanos como el Cyberse. Obtener sus datos. Convertirse en uno con todos ellos"**

Los programas corruptos dañarian la red y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**También creo que Kiyoshi Kogami, a partir de sus datos o los de su hijo, Ryoken Kogami, hizo una séptima IA en caso de peligro y en caso de que sea más importante. Sería como una IA más a parte de Bohman que sólo sería una creación de Lightning para que al final, se combinaran y fueran una misma. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Qué ya no debo tomar leche con chocolate en las noches? Tal vez pero es que, con capítulos así, es normal que todos empezaramos a pensar en nuevas teorías y conspiraciones.**

**¡Quisiera leer sus teorías!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 12 de Abril de 2019**


End file.
